


Alone again

by Naminewitch



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booth truly dies from the shot, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season 3 episode 14 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: AU of 3 season episode 14. What if Booth died because of the shot after all? Brennan’s feelings.





	Alone again

**Author's Note:**

> Not so long ago I rewatched fourteenth episode of third season of Bones and thought: what if Booth truly died from Pam's shot? And this short fic was born. 
> 
> My first time writing a fic about TV Show. Hope I did okay and you will enjoy it.

Brennan entered into her apartment, closed the door and, sliding along it to her knees, began to cry.

 

She just returned from Booth’s funeral. He died from Pam’s shot; the doctors couldn’t save him, although they tried everything to save him and the ambulance came as quick as possible after the shot, and yet despite this, Booth died.

 

She still couldn’t believe that her partner was gone. One moment they have a good time, and the next, shot is heard, and Booth lies on the floor, trying not to lose consciousness.

 

And then he is gone from her life. There will be no more jokes, there will be no nickname "Bones", there will be no advice when she feels bad or gets confused about something that he understands, there will be no arguments. There will be nothing.

 

Because Booth is dead. He left her alone.

 

Tears falled with renewed vigor. Everyone she cared about left her.  First, her parents, then Russ, and now Booth.

 

Brennan is alone again.

 

 

 


End file.
